Father of the Bride
by ButterflyRogue
Summary: ONESHOT It's Rogue and Remy's wedding. But nothing is perfect, as usual. Check inside for full summary.


Disclamer: I don't own Rogue, Gambit or any of the Marvel Universe characters and I'm not making any money of this.

* * *

A/N – This is just a little Romy one shot that came to me a few days ago…Now I'm finally going somewhere with a guy I like (there is a possible date coming) for a while now so I'm in a great mood for romance fluff:)

Summary: It's Rogue and Remy's wedding and there are some unexpected guests

Note: This is based on the animated series, but I'll use that comic book stuff when Remy's powers got sort of an upgrade and he was able to touch Rogue. I don't know the complete background, but I know he could touch her without her absorbing him for a while. Well, in my story this thing is permanent. So basically he's the only one who can touch her (not that she minds though…D )

* * *

**FATHER OF THE BRIDE**

Rogue stood in front of a big mirror in her room. Today was the day of her wedding. _Their_ wedding. And she still couldn't belive it. She still couldn't belive that the man she loved with all of her heart became probably the only person who could touch her without consequences. Maybe they really were meant to be. Maybe all the troubles in their constant on/off relationship were just the obstacles they had to cross to finally be together for always. She was happy. No, she was more than happy. Rogue couldn't even name the feelings she felt. She just knew that Remy was her future and that she will be happy with him.

But there was still something troubling her. She still felt like something was wrong, like not everything is so perfect. She couldn't shake off the feeling something bad was going to happen. She looked in the mirror once again and sighed deeply praying silently that everything goes fine. That their wedding doesn't end up like Scott and Jean's.

"Can we come in?" came Jean's voice from the other side of the door

"Sure." Rogue replied quickly trying to force a smile

"Feeling a bit nervous?" Jean was already by her side, fixsing her hair a bit. Rogue just smiled and nodded. She never thought she'll ever marry, and that her boquet catching on the last wedding held in the mansion was just a silly game.

"If it consults you, child, Remy is very much nervous as well." Storm tried to cheer her up a bit

"Oh, hush Storm. That makes meh even more nervous. The last time Swamp Rat had to stand in front of the altar, he ran away."

"Well, I don't think this will be your case. However, if he tries, you have about fifty mutants who will most gladly bring him back."

Rogue laughed at Storm's remark.

"C'mon. We don't have much time left, we have to get you ready." Jean opened Rogue's cosmetic bag and began to finish the last preparations.

* * *

A small rent-a-car pulled on the driveway in front of the mansion in Westchester. The driver and his companions got a bit surprised to see it was crowded with other cars and people. He double-checked the adress and when he got sure he was at the right place, he parked the car and lead his small group towards the entrance.

"Excuse meh." A blond boy from the group adressed the dark-haired asian girl who stood at the entrance and talked with a very tall, well-built man.

"Yeah. How may I help you?" Jubilee asked politely looking a bit confused at the group in front of her. She didn't know them.

"We are looking foh a friend. We were told she lives here." The boy talked in a familiar southern drawl. He talked very much like Rogue and Jubilee wondered if she is that friend they are talking about. But Rogue never talked about her friends from Mississippi, so Jubilee remained silent. Colossus noticed her confusion and answered for her.

"There is a wedding about to start here. I do not know if you are notified about it, but you can come in. If your friend truly lives here, you will most definetly see her."

The blond boy nodded. Jubilee still stared at the strange group before them. It consisted of the blond young man that asked them for their friend, another young girl with chestnut colored hair and hazel eyes, an older woman, probably in her fifties, with grey streaks in her dark brown hair and a man of about the same age with auburn hair and mustache.

The silent staring would probably last for a while longer if not for the calming voice of the professor Xavier that echoed through the minds off all the guests, human or mutant.

'_The ceremony should start any minute now. Would you please join us inside.'_

"C'mon Jubes, it's starting! Oh…hi Pete." Kitty Pryde was so enthusiastic for her friend's wedding that she almost ran inside. Her cheeks blushed a bit when she noticed Colossus standing by the door.

"Hello Katya." The large mutant smiled to her and held out his hand to escort her inside. Kitty giggled at his gesture and took his hand while he offered his other hand to Jubilee. The uninvited group entered the mansion behind them.

"Are ya sure she lives here, Owen? Ya think we'll reckognize her if we see her?" the boy asked the other man who took a drink from the table, already carrying the scent of alchohole.

"Of course Ah'll reckognize mah own daughter!" came his drunken reply and Cody felt a bit ashamed of the heads that turned in their direction. "An' it's good ya still want her. There aren't many guys who'd want to marry a freak." The drunk man continued and tapped the boy named Cody on the shoulder.

"It's yoah daughter you're talkin' about, Owen." Cody replied disgusted

"He's right dear." Said the older woman. "That is what mah niece is. A mutant freak. An' Ah can't wait we find her and get out of this freak show." She threw a disgusted look on Warren and his blue skin and huge metal wings. "Maybe if she marries you Cody, our family won't be disgraced anymoah."

"Well Ah still think you should change yoah mind Cody. Why marry a filthy mutant when ya can have meh!" the young girl, about the same age as Rogue, finally spoke.

"Oh, shut it Sheila. If ya came ta ruin our plans, ya shouldn't have come at all." The other woman scolded her.

"Shhh. It's startin'." Cody tried to shut them up because some people standing nearby were already glaring angrily at the bickering group. The ceremony started and they focused their attention on the event. A man with flaming red eyes was obviously the groom because her stood in front of the priest. He was tall and handsome, but he was definetly nervous. Next to him stood a man with red sunglasses accompanied with a bald man in a wheelchair and a large furry blue mutant who looked quite funny in a tux. The priest draw their attention too with his dark blue fur and a demonic apperance. Those two girls from the entrance stood on the other side in matching light blue dresses.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened. The bride was coming. The man on the piano started to play the tune and the two bridesmaids came dow the aisle. Both women were beautiful. First came a beautiful redhead. She wore a light blue dress too, but the design was a bit different than the dresses the girls wore. Next came a tall dark skinned woman in a matching dress. The wind goddess made quite a few people gasp with the light coloured dress emphasizing her skin colour and her long white hair flowing elegantly behind her. When both women found their place on the bride's side, it was finally time for her to step out…

* * *

"Y'ready, kid?"

"As ready as a gal can be." She smiled softly to Logan who was supposed to walk her down the aisle.

"C'mon darlin'. Take a deep breath‚ cause we're up next."

She smiled faintly. She had that nervous feeling in her stomach again. A feeling something will go wrong.

"Thanks Logan. For being my father for the day."

"Anytime kid. An' ya still have the time if you wanna run. I'll help."

"Sorrah, Wolvie. Ah know Remy's not yoah favourite person in the world, but you'll just hafta take him as a son-in-law." She winked at him as her smile got broader

"I know kid. 'Sides, I promised that if you two ever decide to get hitched, I'll even get a monkey suit for the occasion. An' here I am."

She smiled again and took another deep breath. Storm and Jean were already on their positions and it was time for her to step out. Logan squeezed her hand gently for support and they finally stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

The whole room gasped silently as the bride showed up at the door. Clutching Logan's arm gently she slowly, but surely made her way towards the altar. All eyes were now on her. She looked absolutely stunning. The dress was very simple, a plain white sleeveless dress that went down to her ankles. Over it she had a seethrough scarf that hung over her bare shoulders. Her hair was up in a curly bun which was braided with small white flowers and pearls with a few loose ringlets framing her pretty face. She wore light make-up and her bright green eyes sparkeled behind long black eyelashes and her reddish lips were curved in a soft smile. She was so gorgeous. Remy almost couldn't belive his eyes. He just stared at her, eyes wide open, his jaw dropping a bit. Her smile widened whan she saw his expression and she blushed a bit. She was truly a lovely bride.

They finally reached the altar and Logan gave her hand to Remy.

"You make my little girl happy, Cajun. Or else…" Logan shot a dangerous glare towards the Cajun, but still kept a smirk plastered on his face.

"Don' worry mon ami. I will." He replied calmly gazing into her beautiful eyes

"Ah thought ya might run." She whispered still smiling to her future husband

"From you, chere? Never." He whispered back in a tone that immediately sent shivers down her spine.

They turned to face the altar and the ceremony could finally continue.

* * *

"Ah can't belive it! _She_'s marring the tall dark an' handsome over there?" Sheila looked like someone just slapped her. Owen was as well surprised seeing his daughter walking down the aisle in a wedding dress, Carrie had an expression on her face that was a mixture of shock and anger and Cody just remained silent. And when Kurt asked: "If anyone has a reason why these two shouldn't marry, let him speak now or forever remain silent." Owen's drunken voice yelled from behind.

"Ah do!"

* * *

'_Oh no. Not today! Please, not today!'_ Rogue closed her eyes hoping she was only imagining things and voices. Unfortunatly, she had to face the reality when the whispering spreaded through the room and she felt Remy turn around to try to see the man who yelled. She opened her eyes and turned around herself to see what is going on. She simply knew something would go wrong. The man stepped out from the back and she gasped in surprise.

"Daddy?" she whispered in a shaky voice. Remy looked at her surprised when her eyes widened seeing the others as well.

"Y'know 'em, chere?"

She nodded a single tear rolling down her face. "These are mah dad, mah aunt Carrie, Cody…Oh mah God, Cody. Mah first boyfriend. He's out of the coma. An' Sheila an' Ah went to school together…She never liked meh." She cleared the situation to her friends and loved ones.

"Ya little freak. How dare you disgrace our family again! We came to tell ya Cody here is ready to marry ya, to make ya an honorable person again, but Ah guess ya freaks just stay freaks." Owen continued to yell

"Daddy, please. Just leave. Ah…Ah'm happy here." Tears were now streaming freely dow her face.

"Ah ain't y'r daddy ya little ungrateful freak, you…"

Remy's eyes flared in fury and he already made a move to say something to the man. He didn't want to upset Rogue even more by attacking him, but he felt like he had to do something. Some of the other mutants were already beginning to raise from their seats, obviously not liking to be called 'freaks'. But Wolverine was the fastest. He unleashed his claws and jumped in front of the group.

"Ya better watch y'r mouth farmer, 'cause ya might make me angry. An' I can assure you ya won't like me when I'm angry."

"Step aside freak. Mah talk with mah kid is none of y're damn bisness!"

"That's where you're wrong. This kid is under my protection. Anyone who messes with her, messes with me an' Gumbo over there, ya hear?" Remy was already behind him, his eyes glowing dangerously red. Rogue grabbed his arm and whispered through the tears.

"Don't hurt him Remy, please. He's my father after all."

Kurt tried to calm the situation by teleporting next to Logan

"Calm down mein Freund. And I vill have to ask you to leave, Herr." He said calmly to Owen still in his priest clothes. They didn't move so Colossus, Archangel and Bishop escorted them out as gentle as possible. The professor tried to calm the guests asking them to sit again. Remy drew a still upset Rogue on the side and lifted her head up to make her look at him

"Rogue, chere, are y'sure y'want to continue? We can marry another day."

"NO! No, Remy. Ah'll be fine. Ah..Ah just didn't expect this ta happen'. Let's just continue the ceremony, okay?"

He nodded and they made their way towards the altar again. Kurt continued and they were soon declared man and wife.

There was a party held afterwards. They danced, talked with the guests, Rogue threw the boquet (which Storm caught),…Everyone seemed to have fun. Rogue smiled all the time since she came back from the bathroom to fix her tear-stained make-up. But Remy noticed she wasn't truly happy. The smile didn't reach her eyes and he could see she is only pretending to be happy, for him and for the others, while she was in fact still upset because the visit. That is why he also couldn't wait for the time they had to go to catch their flight for the honeymoon. Rogue went upstairs to change in her other dress and she was down shortly while Logan was putting their suitcases in the car. When they went outside, they could see that Rogue's family was still outside leaning on their rent-a-car. Remy looked at her again and noticed her gaze running towards them. He squeezed her hand gently and whispered to her.

"If y'wanna go talk t'them, y'should go. I'll wait f'r you here."

She looked at him lovingly and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Thank you."

She approached her father in a pretty green dress that went down below her knees clutching a matching purse in her hand. Her hair was still up.

"Why did ya do this daddy?"

Owen didn't answer. He just looked away, an angry look on his face. Cody answered instead.

"We meant well, sugah. Ah wanted ta say to you that Ah still love ya, and that Ah want ta marry ya. But Ah guess Ah was too late."

"Ah'm sorry Cody. Foh everything ya've been throught because of meh. And Ah'm also sorry that Ah wasn't the daughter you wanted, daddy, but Ah am what Ah am. And Ah married the man Ah love and you, as mah family, should be happy foh me. An' if ya can't…Well Ah guess that's not mah problem anymore." She looked at them one more time and added something more before walking away.

"But even though you beated meh, daddy. And you always yelled ant me and called me names aunt Carrie. And Ah have no idea what are ya doin' here Sheila, 'cause ya always picked on meh in school because Ah wasn't in yoah 'popular' little group. Despite all that, Ah'm proud of who Ah am and foh the first time in mah life Ah'm completley happy. And Ah won't let you ruin this foh me." At that she turned and moved towards Remy who was waiting for her by the car. Owen yelled something insulting again, but she chose not to listen. Instead she held her head up high and sat on the back seat next to Remy. Logan and Storm were supposed to drive them to the airport.

"Everyt'ing alright, chere?"

"Everything just fahne." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently and held her closer. She decided not to let her family ruin her life again. This time she decided to be happy.

* * *

A/N – Okay, not really something special, I know, but I just had to write it down. If I get a better idea, I'll probably rewrite it, but until than, tell me what you think and what should I change. Read and review please! 


End file.
